stormbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Type-7 Avios
The Type-7 Avios, "Aerials" '''are a group of prototype Avio Synths created by ARCDA. Although they do not outwardly appear very different to the standard Avios, there is far more to them than meets the eye. History The Type-7 Avios were a very small group of prototypes produced at Loch Mullardoch. These were some of the most expensive and hardest to produce Avios, as they were recreated from scratch within a whole new genetic architecture and not utilising the 8-base system from which all other Synths are created within. Superficially they appear almost indistinguishable from the Standard Type-4 Avios, however they have a lot more specialism and adjustments such as scaled legs, four long gripping toes, longer tail feathers, more mobility within their range of movements, talons, smaller teeth and larger wingspans to body ratios. The majority of Type-7 Avios came from Loch Mullardoch within the prototype projects run by Eve Mira, which included the Identical Twin studies, and Varriated studies, beyond this, no more Type-7's were produced. '''Concept and Creation Their concept comes from the extinct Type-3 "Flyer" avios, as a redesign utilising a larger base of genetics. Project Leaders The initial planning was run by Amelia Samodiva and Eve Mira, with some input from Guy Daniels upon hearing that it would be utilising some new technology. Coordinators: '''Eve Mira, Amelia Samodiva '''Sub-Coordinators: Rex Brisbane, Sang Min-Jin, Maille Lovat, Mikele Merlo Biology Genetics Internal Biology Bones Blood Their circulatory and respiritory system had been "completly redesigned." Organs Their organs are smaller than Standard avios but are far more efficient. Brain There was a massive redesign and alteration in the brain and nervous system to standard Avios. Growth and Regeneration Physical Abilities Senses Reactions Strength Endurance The muscles of the Type-7s are fatigue resistant. Talents * Increased healing rate. * Ultraviolet vision * Advanced muser abilities Variance vs Twin Studies Variated: Goal is to aim for variations between genders within bases and between individuals. Identical: Goal is to observe growth and adaptations between bases Variance Study Avios; Type-7 Prototypes - “Aerials” Variated Coordinators: '''Eve Mira, Amelia Samodiva '''Sub-Coordinators: Unavailable ‘Please Note: All Prototypes are based on living species to ascertain viability of morphology and phenotypes, and are not subject to accurate representation of designated base.’ All bases are known to be widely varied; Leucism likely. Total Number of Prototypes': 56 Species Bases: 6 Twin Study Avios; Type-7 Prototypes - “Aerials” Identical ' 'Coordinators: 'Eve Mira, Amelia Samodiva '''Sub-Coordinators: Rex Brisbane, Sang Min-Jin, Maille Lovat, Mikele Merlo ‘Please Note: All Prototypes are based on living species to ascertain viability of morphology and phenotypes, and are not subject to accurate representation of designated base.’ ''Total Number of Prototypes: 24'' Species Bases: 12 '''''Note: Helios, Chase, Cadence, Brook, Trace, Comet, Storm, are all alive but marked as deceased. Notes and Discoveries * By the age of 4 they could fly for 8 hours straight. * The ones who had bases that mimicked predatory birds behaved more feral than non-predatory, but were better strategists and were hardier, and were better at teamwork. * Despite being young, they were strong enough to bring down an adult red deer stag with nothing more than their teeth and talons, and even when gored by the antlers could get back up again shortly afterwards. * It is a theory of Guy Daniels that because he allowed Rex to encrypt all of their data at Mullardoch into chromostorage, he somehow encoded it into the DNA of the Type-7s as this was the only project Rex was actively working on, however after "three months of trying to translate the binary on the Brown twins, they found no informationStormbite': Chapter 23". Type-7 Characters * Storm Fraser-Swann * Fell Merlo * Sabre Merlo * Comet Sang '''''Minor Characters * Freya "Frost" Fraser-Swann See More * Synths * ARCDA * Avios Trivia * After the project was disbanded, the remaining and surviving Type-7s were scattered throughout the world and put into different projects and roles ** Fell and Sabre became Eve's personal guards ** Comet became a medic. ** Trace is apparently missing. References Site Navigation Category:Lore Category:Synths Category:Avios Category:Type-7 Avios